Practicing
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Oneshot: Pardon my asking, Prince Zuko, but what exactly are you doing? I looked at him and bluntly said, Juggling. WARNING SPOILERS!


**AN: I just saw the new episode of Avatar and I just had to make this little oneshot:3. Take it away Zuzu!  
**

**Zuko: don't call me that! I should fry you for even thinking about making this stupid thing anyway! And for making me do this!**

**Me: now Zuzu be nice! Besides u know u wanna!**

**Zuko: no I don't**

**Me: Zuzu…..-takes out super soaker-**

**Zuko: you wouldn't DARE…….**

**Me: -grins insanely- say it.**

**Zuko: -grumbles- fine. FeatherGirl13 doesn't own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**Me: Good job! Here's a cookie **

_**Practicing**_

Beads of sweat rolled down my face. _Faster… _My breathing grew heavier and more labored. _Faster, faster!_

My breathing picked up. It was starting to work…. almost have it…..

**CRASH!**

I let out a small string of curses. Stupid pots. Who knew this could be so hard to learn. I grumbled some more as I bent down to pick up the small pieces of the shattered pots.

Why was I evening doing this? Why was I practicing this stupid, useless act anyway? Why did I even care?

_Because you want to impress her._

A taunting voice told me in the back of my head. I scowled. I did not. This was a waste of time. A total and complete waste of my time and effort. And I was most certaintly _not _practicing this stupid act to impress a girl.

I quickly went to the cupboard and got some more small pots.

I took a deep breath. I balanced the bowls in my hands and carefully threw them one by one in the air.

**SMASH! **

I cringed as one bowl shattered to the floor but quickly caught the others and repeated throwing them in the air; catching them in a semi balanced manner.

Why was I doing this again? For some weird reason ever since Uncle fixed me on that date with that girl the other day I had been obsessed with practicing this…this….stupid act!

**CRASH! **

Damn. Another bowl. But I didn't stop. I was determined to perfect this stupid act and for what? A stupid girl I had only met a few days ago.

A stupid yet really cute girl.

**SHATTER!**

I grit my teeth and growled in frustration. Damn it. I was letting my feelings distract me. Stupid girl.

Ok. I have to admit, she was pretty cute. Brownish-green eyes, long dark brown hair, and a small cute smile. Not to mention a nice figure. I froze.

_I did **NOT **just think that…_

**SMASH!**

I groaned. Damn. It. All. This was so stupid. I was breaking every bowl and pot we owned.

And it was all her fault!

I had to admit I was really surprised when Uncle told me she had a crush on me. I never really had someone like me (cept for Mai but he don't know dat ). And I was really surprised when she asked me out.

And of course Uncle, who was determined to set me up with someone, had said yes for me. Stupid matchmaking.

The date had gone better than I had expected, I had thought she was going to being an annoying little fangirl but she actually had an interesting personality….and a big appetitie.

And then she had shown me her favorite spot by the fountains and was very excited to show me them. But when she found out the lanterns weren't lit, her face showed great disappointment. She had seemed so anxious to show me her favorite spot.

And then for some strange reason, seeing her disappointed made me want to make her happy. So while she had her eyes closed I had quickly lit the lanterns with my fire bending.

I still cannot believe I had nearly risked letting all of Ban Sing Se know that there were firebenders hiding in her walls. Stupid lanterns. And all for the happiness of a girl.

Jenn.

I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue. It wasn't a long and weird name like some girls had; just short, easy to remember and pronounce, and simple….yet very pretty at the same time.

**CRASH! **

Damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!

I couldn't believe how stupid I was acting. This whole thing was stupid! So was the strange feeling I got in my gut when I thought about her.

But I liked it….in a sorta confused way.

I sighed. But I had blown it at the end of our date. I remembered the feeling of her soft lips against mine. It was a brief peck on the lips but a kiss no less. My first actually.

I also remember that after that small kiss I had wanted more and started to lean in towards her but stopped myself. I had felt so……stupid.

I knew that if she knew who I really was…..what nation I had really come from she would never like me and shun me like everyone else. That's why I had run away from her.

She hadn't been back in the shop since that night but I knew that sooner or later she would be back. And I knew that I would have to face her again.

**SMASH!**

I sighed again. Even though she would never accept me for who I really am I would enjoy the short while that I would have before she dropped me like everyone else. I wanted to see if I could get another kiss from her again….

Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned to face my uncle. He rose an eyebrow at the pile of broken bowls and stroked his beard.

"Pardon me for asking, Prince Zuko, but what exactly are you doing?" he asked me. I looked at him and bluntly said,

"Juggling,"

_Fin_

**Me: -grins- okie dokie peoples! Its time to hit the little button on the bottom page that says review!**

**Zuko:….**

**Me: what's da matter Zuzu?**

**Zuko: ….-walks off-**

**Me: -sweatdrops- ooooookkkkkkk but anyway let me know what u guys thought of this cute little oneshot by sending me reviews!**

**-dishes shatter in the background-**

**Me: uh oh…. Better go make sure Zuzu doesn't break my mom's china gotta go!**

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
